One More Night
by Namikaze-K
Summary: NaruSasu inspirada na música One More Night - Marron 5." E eu sei que já disse um milhão de vezes. Mas eu só vou ficar com você mais uma noite."


Fic inspirada na música One More Night - Marron 5

Quando ouvi esta música simplesmente tive que escrever um NaruSasu! Achei tão a cara deles!

_**One More Night**_

_-Droga Sasuke! Onde você estava?_

O sexto Hokage se levantou da cadeira detrás de mesa em fúria. Os punhos cerrados bateram secos na mesa de madeira fazendo com que Shikamaru e Sakura, cinco andares abaixo naquele prédio, soubessem que ele finalmente havia retornado.

O Uchiha ainda usava o uniforme ANBU com a máscara de galo de lado, deixando seu rosto a vista, . O hokage se aproximou tão rápido que o moreno só teve tempo de fechar os olhos antes de ter a gola de sua camisa agarrada. Ele se lembrou porque Naruto era conhecido como o furacão de konoha e sorriu.

_-Não deboche de mim, seu bastardo_! - Disse furioso jogando Sasuke contra a parede.

_-Naruto, sentiu minha falta tanto assim?_

Um soco abriu um considerável buraco na parede a centímetros do rosto impassível do Uchiha.

_-Sasuke, olhe pra mim!_ - O loiro gritou apertando o ombro de Sasuke, se controlando para não acertar sua cara de uma vez.

O moreno desviou lentamente seus olhos negros da parede oposta e encarou as piscinas azuis vibrantes de raiva de Naruto.

-_Porque você está fazendo isso comigo, Sasuke? O que passa pela sua cabeça pra sumir durante dias sem nem ao menos avisar que já tinha terminado a missão? Eu mandei equipes de busca durante os quatro dias pensando que algo tinha acontecido durante a missão! Eu estava com medo de..._

_-O que? Estava com medo de eu ter sido morto?_

Sasuke sentiu o aperto em seu ombro ficar mais forte. Naruto desviou o olhar.

_-Cala boca! Idiota_! - As lágrimas rolaram discretas pelo rosto exaltado de Naruto. Ele largou o amigo e se afastou, secando os olhos com o antebraço.

_-Sasuke, essa é a última vez que faz isso, entendeu? Não se esqueça que sou o maldito Hokage! Você me deve explicações! Não pode desaparecer do nada! Eu sou seu superior!_

_-Porque não me prende, então?_

Dessa vez o soco foi direto em seu rosto.

Sasuke riu.

_-Sempre pegando leve comigo, Naruto._

_-Suma da minha frente antes que eu te mate, idiota_! - Disse andando para detrás de sua mesa, usando todo seu auto-controle.

-_Tem certeza? Achei que não gostasse quando fico longe._ - Disse debochado.

Ele sabia enfurecê-lo como ninguém. Sua pouca paciência desapareceu por completo e quando se deu conta estava em cima de Sasuke, que tinha a sobrancelha esquerda sangrando. Então percebeu que seu corpo não era capaz de se mover. Ouviu gritos de Sakura e de repente estava sendo puxado para trás por Kiba e Neji. Shikamaru estava na porta usando seu jutsu de sombras. Sakura olhava horrorizada para a cena. Naruto tinha sangue em seu punho direito.

_-Sasuke, vamos cuidar de seu rosto_. - Disse Sakura firme, mas tinha suas mãos tremendo.

Sakura na verdade queria mais naquele momento que o rosto de Sasuke caísse. Ela sabia que era culpa dele. Sempre provocava Naruto. Ela sabia mais que ninguém que o Hokage era uma pessoa de coração gentil e paciente, mas Sasuke tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério. E dessa vez tinha passado dos limites. Estava desafiando a autoridade de Naruto como líder. Ele sabia que Naruto não o puniria como manda o código da vila. Sabia que não o prenderia. Ele não teria coragem... Ainda sim desapareceu por quatro dias. Ela entendia a ira de Naruto. Ela se sentia irada também. Se fosse ela teria mandado prendê-lo na hora. Mas não era ela. Era entre Naruto e Sasuke, como sempre. E ela só podia ficar de fora tentando amenizar as dores e prevenir que os dois acabassem se matando.

_-Já estava mesmo de saída_. -Sasuke disse como se nada tivesse acontecido. Levantou-se e caminhou calmamente para fora do escritório, seguido por Sakura. Ela olhava aflita para Naruto. Queria poder fazer mais por ele.

(You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door)

Naruto sentiu seu corpo sendo liberado do jutso de Shikamaru. Este caiu de joelhos, suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Era sempre trabalhoso conter o Hokage. Kiba e Neji o soltaram, mas ficaram atentos aos movimentos do loiro. Naruto, tentando se recompor, ajoelhou-se e passou a mão esquerda pelo rosto enquanto encarava a mão direita tingida de vermelho.

_-Desculpem-me_. - Disse sem encarar os amigos.

_-Tudo bem, cara._ - Kiba respondeu ainda com a respiração pesada.

_-Naruto, vamos acompanhá-lo até seu dormitóri_o. - Neji disse preocupado.

_- Eu preferia beber. Vocês me acompanham?_

_-São duas da tarde, Naruto. Os bares estão fechados_. - Kiba respondeu estranhando a opção do amigo. Naruto não era de beber.

_-Tem um lugar que está sempre aberto_. -Naruto disse caminhando até a porta.

Neji franziu as sobrancelhas, Kiba torceu o nariz e Shikamaru suspirou. Eles sabiam que lugar se tratava e não era muito agradável. Um pequeno bar frequentado por bêbados em um lugar afastado do centro da vila.

-_Você está parecendo a Godaime_. - Kiba disse tentando quebrar o gelo.

Naruto sorriu.

_-É verdade. Talvez se ela estivesse aqui saberia o que fazer_. -Suspirou. -_Ou só me convidasse pra beber saquê_. - O olhar de Naruto tornou-se saudoso ao lembrar-se de Tsunade.

Neji olhou ríspido pra Kiba e este pode ler "Idiota" sendo pronunciado dos lábios do Hyuuga. Não foi mesmo um bom momento pra tocar no assunto.

Os quatro shinobis ainda exaltados com a confusão saíram em direção ao bar impopular.

OoooO

_-Naruto, tenho que ir pra casa._ - Shikamaru falou com seu usual jeito preguiçoso.

_-Ele tem que voltar cedo se não sua mulher fica brava!_ - Kiba falava alto e embolado, demonstrando claramente ser o mais bêbado dos quatro.

Shikamaru suspirou, levantou-se e enfiou suas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Olhou bem pro Hokage, que mais parecia um garoto perdido. Ele se obrigou a parar de pensar assim. Não desonraria seu amigo sentindo pena. Ele não precisa de pena. Naruto é o shinobi mais forte que conhecia, e o considerava o mais forte como homem também. Ele não precisava que sentissem pena dele. Ele irá superar isso. Tinha certeza. Na verdade nem tanta. "Droga, não adianta me enganar." Isso realmente o preocupava. Era Sasuke, de todos os shinobis da vila, que estava criando problemas. Sasuke é aquele que o motivou a tornar-se o mais forte e ao mesmo tempo era seu ponto fraco. Como conselheiro do hokage Shikamaru passava muito tempo com Naruto. Tempo suficiente para perceber o tipo de relação entre os dois antigos rivais. Não que ele entendesse, nem ao menos queria tentar. Era muito complicado. Problemático. Muito problemático. Suspirou novamente.

_-Até amanhã_. -Shikamaru disse erguendo a mão para se despedir, torcendo pra que no dia seguinte tudo isso tenha sido esquecido.

_-Bom, acho é hora de irmos também._ - Neji falou se levantando. _- Naruto, vamos acompanhá-lo até a torre._

_-Não precisa, Neji. É melhor levar Kiba pra casa, ele está quase caindo mesmo sentado._

_-Eu não estou bêbado, se é isso que quis dizer_! - Kiba disse se levantando, e um segundo depois desabou novamente na cadeira.

Neji rolou os olhos e Naruto riu.

_-Naruto, tem certeza_? - O Hyuuga encarou o amigo. Ele tentava perceber o que se passava na mente do loiro. Ele parecia bem. Riu das histórias de Kiba a tarde toda, implicou com seu cabelo e debochou da preguiça de Shikamaru, como era usual. Mas Neji podia ver que não era bem assim. Seus olhos não mentiam. Mas não havia como discutir com Naruto.

_-Estou bem, Neji. Não se preocupe._

Neji suspirou.

_-Então vou levar Kiba pra casa. Se cuide._

_-Até amanhã, Neji. Tente não vomitar em ninguém, Kiba!_ - Naruto acenou enquanto os dois saiam do bar, Kiba sendo praticamente arrastado enquanto Neji o erguia por baixo dos ombros.

Depois de alguns minutos Naruto levantou-se também. Deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saiu. Estava chovendo, mas fazia calor. Caminhava de vagar pelas ruas escuras, já era noite. Tinha ótimos amigos, ele pensou. Passaram a tarde toda com ele, o distraindo. Neji até tentou contar piadas, mas no fim pareceu mais um relatório... não tinha jeito com essas coisas. Enquanto tentava não pensar em nada acabou pegando o caminho errado. Bem, pelo menos não era o que o levaria para casa. Era um caminho bem conhecido, às vezes o levava para a felicidade e às vezes para o desespero. Sabia que aquela noite certamente não seria levado para a felicidade, mas não se impediu de continuar. Quando chegou ao composto do clã Uchiha lembrou-se do trabalho que deu arrumar tudo aquilo. Foram meses de reforma depois que ele voltou. Ele queria voltar a morar ali, então preparou tudo para sentir-se em casa. Queria que se sentisse em casa, depois de tanto tempo...

Parou em frente a uma porta tradicional e ficou a encarando, como ela se fosse dizer alguma coisa a qualquer momento. Naruto deu alguns passos pra trás em susto quando ela se abriu. Olhos negros o encaravam. Ele percebeu que Sasuke tinha um curativo acima dos olhos. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio o Uchiha resolve falar.

_-O que quer?_

_-Entrar._

Sasuke se moveu dando passagem para o loiro. Naruto entrou e sentou-se no chão, em frente a uma pequena mesa de madeira.

_-Você está bêbado._ - O Uchiha disse seco.

_-Um pouco._

_- O que quer?_

_-Me desculpe por isso._ - O loiro disso olhando para o curativo no rosto de Sasuke.

_-Eu não me importo com uma porra de machucado. O que você quer?_ - Sasuke disse soando agressivo.

_-Porque está me tratando assim?_

_-Porque está me pedindo desculpas, seu idiota?_

_-Porque você não me pede desculpas?_

_-Porque é assim que eu sou._

_-Não é assim que funciona, Sasuke! Você não pode sair por aí fazendo merda e dizer que é "porque é assim que eu sou"._

_-Naruto, você sabe como sou e como as coisas funcionam. Porque continua vindo aqui?_

_-Eu não sei. Porque sou um idiota._

_-Hum._ - Sasuke debochou.

_-E porque não posso me impedir de sentir o que sinto._

Silêncio.

_-Idiota._ - o Uchiha pronunciou baixo.

_-Bom, acho que tenho que tomar uma decisão aqui, não é mesmo?_ - Naruto se levantou com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Sasuke o seguiu com o olhar.

_-Então está certo. Eu não virei mais aqui. É o certo a se fazer, não é?_

(You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score

You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can do this no more)

Sasuke não respondeu.

_-Tire essas roupas molhadas. Vai ficar resfriado. Vou pegar roupas secas._ - O Uchiha falou de repente.

Naruto já tinha se acostumado. Ele era assim. Quando o rumo de uma conversa não o agradava simplesmente mudava o assunto. Não respondia a perguntas difíceis e não fazia questão de disfarçar quando não queria continuar uma discussão.

Esse era o momento perfeito para sair por aquela porta e nunca mais voltar. Tinha certeza. Mas ficou parado como um idiota, como se estivesse sob o efeito do jutsu de sombras de Shikamaru. Minutos depois Sasuke voltou com uma toalha e umas peças de roupa. Seu olhar era mais tenro. Estendeu o braço e entregou a toalha. Naruto tirou a camisa e esperou pra ver se Sasuke ao menos se viraria, mas ele não se moveu. Continuou o encarando. Então Naruto se virou e tirou a calça. Secou o tronco e os braços, depois as pernas. Tentava ignorar Sasuke, mas sabia que ele ainda o encarava. "Sasuke, idiota." Pensava. Enrolou a toalha na cintura e tirou a cueca. Virou-se para pegar a roupa que estava na mão de Sasuke e corou com o olhar intenso do Uchiha. "Esse bastardo me tira do sério."

_-O que foi, Sasuke?_ - Disse ríspido.

_-Está tímido, Naruto? Como se nunca tivesse te visto sem roupas._

Naruto ficou mais vermelho. Puxou as roupas com força da mão do amigo e enfiou rápido no corpo. "Porque ele tem esse efeito sobre mim? Porque não consigo o ignorar? Porque não ir logo embora se sei que será melhor assim?"

_-Vou fazer um chá._ - Sasuke anunciou e saiu em direção à cozinha.

Naruto foi atrás, como de costume. Ele gostava de ver o Uchiha fazendo coisas de pessoas normais, como cozinhar, fazer chá, tomar banho. O loiro se xingou em pensamento por lembrar de Sasuke tomando banho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto o moreno servia o chá sentado à mesa de frente pro loiro.

_-Você podia ter acertado o outro lado, que já tem uma cicatriz._ - Sasuke disse desinteressado.

Naruto riu.

_-Idiota._

Sasuke riu.

Naruto levou sua mão ao rosto de Sasuke, até sua sobrancelha direita, onde havia uma discreta cicatriz.

_-Essa também fui eu que te dei. - Disse tocando de leve - Nem ficou tão ruim._

_-Foi quando resolvemos treinar bêbados._

_-Eu me lembro. Eu não sabia que o sharingan não funcionava direito quando estava bêbado!_

_-Ele funcionaria se eu conseguisse manter meus olhos abertos._

Naruto riu alto.

_-É verdade! Você estava tão bêbado que não percebeu que tinha levado um soco e me pediu desculpas por ter machucado minha mão! Eu fiquei tão nervoso que amarrei a manga da minha capa na sua cabeça e te joguei nos ombros. Nunca vou me esquecer da cara da Sakura quando te viu. Não sabia se ria ou brigava com a gente! Ela nos fez prometer que nunca treinaríamos bêbados de novo!_

_-Você lembra o que fez comigo depois, quando me trouxe pra casa?_

Naruto ficou vermelho. "Foi a primeira vez que nos beijamos."

Sasuke pegou a mão de Naruto, que ainda estava em seu rosto, e a beijou. Naruto sabia onde isso ia parar, mas não conseguia se impedir de querer isso. Ele não queria se impedir. Essas horas ele não pensava em nada e deixava as coisas acontecerem, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria muito depois.

(But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you oh

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go oh)

_-Sasuke!_ - Naruto quase gritou quando o Uchiha colocou a ponta de seu dedo indicador na boca. Ele o olhou com a maior cara de culpado do mundo sem nenhuma vergonha.

_-Sasuke, você não pode fazer isso!_ - Mas o moreno o ignorou e lambeu o dedo de Naruto o encarando. Nesse momento ele sabia que tinha perdido o resto do bom senso que possuía e agarrou os cabelos de Sasuke pela nuca, o puxando até que seus lábios se tocassem. "Eu deveria ter ido embora quando tive a chance." Sasuke tinha o poder de tirá-lo do sério...

(Now you're stuck on my body, on body like a tattoo oh

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you)

_-Sasuke, você não pode fazer isso._ -A voz do loiro era fraca. -_É a última vez que venho aqui!_

O moreno se levantou sem quebrar o contato entre seus lábios. Deu a volta na mesa e se sentou atrás do Hokage, passando seus braços por seu tronco e o pressionado contra seu peito. Naruto se continha para não deixar o som de sua voz denunciar o efeito que o toque de Sasuke produzia nele. Sua consciência gritava, mas ele não dava ouvidos. "Essa é a última vez. Nunca mais virei aqui. Será nossa despedida." Pensava tentando se convencer.

(So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night)

-_Sasuke, eu nunca mais virei aqui. Essa é a última vez que..._ - Naruto perdeu a voz quando sentiu Sasuke segurar o volume em sua calça. -_Ah... Você está me ouvindo?_ - Naruto insistiu, mas desistiu da resposta quando sentiu uma mão quente tocar a pele fervente de seu pênis sem mais tecido entre elas.

(And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night)

Sasuke passou para o lado de Naruto e o deitou no chão. Abaixou a calça que emprestou ao loiro poucos minutos antes e sem cerimônias enfiou seu órgão na boca, fazendo o loiro estremecer.

-_Sasuke!_

Naruto cobria seu rosto com um braço enquanto o outro ia à direção do moreno e segurava seu cabelo, se controlando para não puxar. Sabia que Sasuke não gostava, a última vez que tentou levou uma mordida num lugar nada agradável.

-_Sasuke, não!_

Dizia enquanto se derretia de prazer com as sensações deliciosas que a boca quente de Sasuke o fazia sentir. "Porque não consigo dizer não de verdade?"

_-Ah!_

Quando estava chegando ao limite sentiu um frio frustrante e quando abriu os olhos viu Sasuke se levantando e andando de vagar até o corredor. "Essa é a hora de ir embora! Droga, quem estou tentando enganar?" Sasuke voltou sorrindo carregando um embrulho. "Idiota, poderia ser mais discreto."

O Uchiha ajoelhou-se em cima do Hokage e arrancou sua camisa. Beijava e mordia seu pescoço, seu peito, sua barriga. Com uma das mãos terminou de tirar a calça de Naruto, então retirou a própria camisa. Colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Naruto e o encarou. Ambos os pares de olhos cheios de desejo. Naruto abraçou Sasuke e passou suas mãos de vagar por suas costas. Quando chegou à cintura do Uchiha empurrou para baixo sua bermuda e Sasuke terminou de retirá-la. Antes de desviar o olhar dos olhos de Naruto o Uchiha sorriu aquele sorriso que usava quando estava prestes a saciar sua fome, o sorriso que Naruto jamais resistira. Então para surpresa de Naruto o Uchiha segurou sua mão e a conduziu até o potinho que estava dentro do embrulho, com o gel escorregadio. Depois de lambuzar os dedos de Naruto, Sasuke guiou a mão do loiro para seu próprio corpo. Naruto olhou desconfiado. Nunca tinha sido tão fácil Sasuke deixar tocar seu corpo. Mas não tinha tempo de pensar o motivo de tanta "caridade", pois começou a sentir o calor da entrada de Sasuke em seus dedos e pressionou de vagar buscando se aprofundar em seu corpo. Sua excitação era tanta que se moveu para trocar de posição co Sasuke. Queria dominá-lo logo. Mas Sasuke não permitiu e continuou por cima, respondendo com um sorriso provocante. Sentiu o volume do moreno cada vez mais firme sobre seu abdome e o segurou com força. Então Sasuke sem parar de encará-lo, puxou a mão de Naruto que estava em sua entrada e a outra que estava em seu pênis e as levou para acima da cabeça de Naruto, pressionado-as contra o chão, e passou a segurá-las com uma só mão. Levou sua mão livre ao membro do loiro, e o segurou enquanto sentava de vagar sobre ele. Naruto gemeu alto, não conseguia mais se vigiar. Sasuke nunca deixava que sua dor fosse percebida. Ficava em silêncio esperando ser substituída pelo prazer, e quando este chegava começava a se movimentar de vagar, e aumentava o ritmo até perceber que Naruto não conseguia mais se conter e gemia sem pudor.

(Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes

Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath)

-Sasuke! Ah! Sasuke! - Naruto dizia entre os sons involuntários.

O loiro conseguiu livrar suas mãos da de Sasuke e agarrou seu quadril, ajudando com o ritmo. Sasuke segurou o cabelo de Naruto e o puxou, fazendo estender o pescoço.

_-Ah. Porra Sasuke. Pára._ - Naruto também não gostava que puxasse eu cabelo, mas Sasuke adorava ver sua expressão quase-zangada.

_-Ah! Sasuke! Sua bunda é tão gostosa!_ - Naruto sentiu um puxão mais forte em seu cabelo e riu. Ele também sabia irritá-lo. Não poderiam deixar de brigar nem quando estavam fazendo amor...

O loiro usou uma mão para mover o membro de Sasuke no mesmo ritmo que ele se movia. Sasuke não emitia nenhum som a não ser sua respiração pesada, mas Naruto sabia quando ele estava perto de seu limite. Sasuke fechava os olhos, mas Naruto percebia. Seus olhos negros se encharcaram de vermelho com pequenos riscos pretos. Não conseguia controlar o sharingan, mas também não conseguia desativá-lo.

_-Sasuke, eu..._ - Naruto também estava no seu limite

Sasuke se enrijeceu e deixou escapar um som gutural baixo assim que gozou na mão de Naruto, que em seguida veio dentro dele, um pouco menos discreto.

_-Ah! Porra! Sasuke! AH!_

Sasuke se deixou cair em cima de Naruto, que o abraçou com força. Os dois respiravam ofegantes.

-Sasuke.

_-O que?_

_-Eu te odeio._

_- Hum._

_-Droga._

_-Naruto._

_-Que?_

_-Eu te amo._

Naruto parou de respirar por uns segundos depois deixou o ar sair pesado.

_-Eu sei_. - O loiro disse agora encarando Sasuke já sonolento. -_É por isso que te odeio. Eu também te amo. E me odeio por isso._ - Ele parou de tentar pensar e ficou sentindo a pulsação forte do corpo de Sasuke. _-Droga, isso não faz sentido._

(I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myselfI'll

be waking up inner satisfied but guilty as hell)


End file.
